Question: Without using a calculator, convert the fraction to a decimal. $\dfrac25 = $
Solution: Let's draw $\dfrac{2}{5}$ on a fraction model. Decimals are a special way of writing fractions like tenths and hundredths. How can we shade the same area using tenths? $\dfrac{2}{5}$ is the same as $4$ tenths. Lets use a place value table to write $4$ tenths as a decimal. Ones Tenths Hundredths $0$ $.$ $4$ $\dfrac{2}{5}=0.4$